Tempting Truth
by ArizonaRed
Summary: This story dives into Vegeta’s psyche when he is forced to take college classes and another woman takes interest in him. Lemon and Kleenex warnings! Please RNR!


_**Tempting Truth  
By ArizonaRed  
**_

_**This story dives into Vegeta's psyche when he is forced to take college classes and another woman takes interest in him.  
(Lemon and kleenex warning!)**_

"What are you doing, woman?" Vegeta had walked up behind Bulma while she was working on her newest invention.  
"If you really must know," spat the words at the Saiyan that had been bothering her all day, "I'm connecting the module to the conducting board to increase energy flow for operation." Naturally, Vegeta had no clue to what she was talking about, but he wasn't about to let her know.  
"Whatever...Can't you weaklings find anything better to do with your time than that?" Vegeta loved to verbally spar with his woman and now was another good time.  
"Just because you have no idea of what I just said doesn't mean this isn't worthwhile. All you care or know about is fighting, so just stick to what you understand."  
"Oh really? I'm probably 10 times smarter than you in things that really matter." Bulma stood up and looked Vegeta in the eyes.  
"I'm sure you are, almighty Prince Vegeta," she hissed sarcastically, "But I want to prove it. I'm gonna enroll you in some college classes that I think 'matter'. If you get better grades than I did, I will agree that you are superior in intellect." Vegeta's ears perked up. A challenge? The familiar smirk appeared on his face.  
"Do what ever you want, woman. I'll prove I'm smarter than you." He waved his hand in front of her face to taunt Bulma, then walked back into the house.

* * * * *

The next week Bulma woke up Vegeta very early at 6am.  
"What the hell are you doing waking me up so early?!?"  
"It's time for you to get up sweetie! Here are your books, a map of the school, and your class schedule. I hope you didn't forget our little bet, right?" She talked to him as she would to a child.  
"Heh, I actually thought you had forgotten." Vegeta sat up and gave a cynical look to Bulma. "What are you getting out of all this if you win?" She leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
"All I want is to hear you say four little words to me: Bulma, you were right."  
"Hmmmph, I hope you enjoy disappointment because you'll never hear those words from my mouth."  
"Well then college boy! You better get going so you can prove me wrong!"

* * * * *

Vegeta looked at the schedule to see what classes she signed him up for.  
"This is what she deems as important?! World History, Women's Studies, Auto mechanics and Religion?" He rolled his eyes and walked into the first class. All eyes in the lecture room were instantly on him as he sauntered to the last row of desks. The professor came in and started class by taking roll. Halfway through it, a young woman about Vegeta's age, came running into class, obviously late.  
"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late sir! Please don't mark me absent! My name's Josie McFerson." She pleaded and walks to the last empty seat. She looks at Vegeta and sits next to him. "Hi, can I sit here?" she asked with a honey-dripping smile.  
"Whatever," he grunted. She smiled anyway and looked him over. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing an extremely short black skirt with a tight sky blue tank top. The top was low cut and wonderfully displayed the top of her breasts without being indecent. Her brown hair was swept up into a loose bun, with a few strands flowing down to her bare shoulders.  
"Did I miss anything important yet?" Josie whispered. The intoxicating fragrance of her natural perfume swam to his very keen sense of smell.  
"No. Just recording names." Vegeta whispered plainly, while looking straight forward. He knew that he should ignore her, especially since the mere sight of her already had aroused him. Class continued with some notes on ancient history dates. Uncontrollably, Vegeta snuck a peek at Josie, but was surprised to see her already watching him. "What? What are you staring at?"  
"I love your hair...it's really fascinating! How do you get it to stand up like that?"  
"I don't do anything to it...it's naturally like that." His tone of voice was softening by the second and he knew that it wasn't a good sign. Josie giggled quietly.  
"Well, I didn't know that human hair was capable of such tricks!" Vegeta frowned.  
"I am not human...I'm Saiyan." She moved her chair closer to him, close enough for her shoulder to touch Vegeta's.  
"Don't think I heard you right. Did you say that your not human?" Josie had a puzzled but enthralled look on her face.  
"Right, I'm not human. I'm from a planet that was destroyed over 20 years ago." She looked at him cynically at first, then smiled.  
"That is so cool!! What was the planet's name?  
"Vegeta."  
"But I thought that was your name...."  
"It is, all royalty was named for our planet. I am Prince Vegeta of all the Saiyans." Josie looked as if she just opened a treasure chest full of gold.  
"You're a prince? I've never met a real prince before." She smiled seductively and ran her fingers down his bicep. The sensation made his muscle tense. "That royal blood must make you incredibly strong."  
"You have no idea...." he trailed off suddenly with an evil smirk. "But why are you talking to me?"  
"Why not? Your handsome and seem like a nice guy." Vegeta scowled.  
"**Nice Guy?!?** Lady, if you really knew me, you wouldn't say that. I originally came to this planet to kill off all inhabitants so we could sell it to another race."  
"But you didn't! That's nice in my book."  
"_NICE?!?!_" Vegeta thought to himself, " _Are humans really this casual to each other all the time? How can they defend themselves with their guard down_?"  
"Is there a Mrs. Vegeta?"  
"Huh?" He uttered blankly, jarred out of his thoughts.  
"Are you married?"  
"Oh...no...not married." Vegeta mumbled, not exactly sure of what that word meant. Josie's smile grew larger.  
"Good, it seems like all the cute one are already taken." Vegeta was extremely confused yet strangely compelled to keep listening and talking to her. The Prince of Saiyans never thought of him self as cute; a strong, handsome warrior perhaps, but never cute. No one except Bulma has ever shown interest in him, and it made Vegeta on edge. What was it she was after?  
"Home work is to read chapters 1-3 tonight. There will be a quiz over it on Monday." The professors voice jolted him out of his thoughts and ended class. Everyone gathered their belongings and left quickly. Josie rose slowly and lightly bumped Vegeta with her hip.  
"Well, have a good night and see you tomorrow, sweetie!" She blew him a kiss and walked out into the evening air.  
Vegeta's mind was running a million miles per second as he walked home. "_Why was that woman talking to me? Doesn't she realize I'm a dangerous? What is she planning to get out of me? Is that what humans call flirting? Why was she doing it to me?"_  
"How was school Vegeta?" His thoughts melted away as realized he was staring into familiar crystal blue eyes. "Not too hard I hope!" Vegeta blushed as the word 'hard' made his mind invision Josie's legs wrapped around his waist, nails dug into his back...he quickly shook out the image to regain his 'charming' wit.  
"Perhaps for you, but you forget I'm a Prince. Just because I was schooled in more important matters on another planet, doesn't mean this is difficult. I'll pulverize your grades, woman." Bulma wasn't about to stand for that.  
"all right Mr. Beat-everything-to-a-pulp, we'll see about that! You may be good at bed...I mean...battles...but school is a totally different story." Bulma blushed, hoping that Vegeta didn't hear what had been on her mind all day. She hoped in vain. The Saiyan loved sparring verbally with her, and apparently it aroused her also. Vegeta smirked and decided to take advantage of her little slip-up. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist, putting his face within inches of hers.  
"What did you say? What was it you said that I was good at?" Whispered sarcastically and leaned closer to her lips. Bulma closed her eyes, and awaited the kiss. After a second, she opened her eyes to see him smirking devilishly. Vegeta backed up a step and turned to walk away. "_Point for Vegeta_" he thought.

* * * * * *

The next day, Vegeta decided it would be best to try and avoid Josie. He arrived early and took a seat at the opposite side of class. As the other students filtered in, he buried himself in the textbook and hoped she wouldn't notice him. Vegeta didn't want to send to send any mixed signals, even though she was extremely attractive. He simply didn't want to deal with Bulma accusing him of cheating and the headache to insue. Suddenly, a pair of fingernails ran across his shoulders, causing him to tense. His Saiyan defensive instincts kicked in and grabbed the wrist by yanking it above him. A small yelp of pain and surprise came from its owner. Once Vegeta realized it was her and she was not in any way threatening him, his grip on her wrist loosened. He turned around in his chair to see Josie rubbing her arm with a frightened look on her gorgeous face. Vegeta's eyes wandered down her body in defiance of his better judgment. Today she was dressed in a sheer silk blouse that clung to her curves and revealed a lacy bra underneath. Her skirt was comprised of several different layers of green and blue silk cloth. The skirt gently kissed the smooth skin on her thighs and accented her legs beautifully. Vegeta felt the front of his black jeans achefully tighten and quickly turned his head.  
"Sorry..." he whispered while clenching his eyes shut tightly and forcing hormones back down.  
"It's okay...I'm sorry I startled you." Vegeta just nodded. She gingerly sat down beside him, glancing at Vegeta occasionally. "Did you read the homework yet?"  
"Yes."  
"And?"  
"It's boring as all Hell..." Josie giggled loudly at that comment.  
"Well, world history can get pretty dull." Vegeta grunted in agreement. Josie angled her body so that when she crossed her legs, they grazed his upper thigh. She leaned her moist lips close to his ear and whispered seductively. "But I know of something we can do that's more interesting." Vegeta looked to her in surprise, but a hand suddenly rested itself on his hip and was crawling towards the middle of his lap. Vegeta's jaw drooped and tried to swallow the forming lump in his throat. Before he could say anything, the classroom door opened and the hand jerked away. He didn't even notice that who walked in wasn't their Professor, his mind only able to fathom the last minutes events.  
"May I have your attention...Professor Crismon has come down with the flu. Class is canceled for today and will resume on Monday with your quiz over chapters 1-3. Thanks and have a good weekend everyone."  
"Oh damn it..." Josie spat in a whisper. "My ride won't be here until 10pm when class is over." A sudden smile appeared on her lips. "Vegeta? Could you walk me home? I don't live too far from here, but I'm afraid to walk by myself...please?" Josie begged with that odd smile on her face.  
"_Let the human fend for herself! Your not a bodyguard, your a Prince! You don't have to care what happens to her!"_ Vegeta's evil side was screaming at him. Even though he'd never admit to it, Bulma and Kakkarrot had taken some of his evil edge away. "Sure, I guess. Let's go." he mumbled. Her smile only widened. Vegeta sighed as he realized he actually was getting kinder. What's more is that he really didn't want to admit that Josie could probably become a desirable mate or the fact that he knew what her smile meant.  
Walking alone in the dark with her made Vegeta uncomfortable. He had figured out what she wanted along time ago, but the only thing he didn't understand was why. Vegeta shoved his hands into his pants pocket and walked by her in silence.  
"Are you mad at me?" Josie asked in a whisper.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"You look either mad or thinking really hard. You aren't talking to me much." Vegeta managed a light smile.  
"_Bulma says I always look mad about something." _ "I'm not mad, just thinking."  
"Oh," is all she said, curious but not wanting to pry. Vegeta kept walking. Deep down he knew that loved and cared for Bulma, and that she loved him back. Bulma wanted him around, to be a husband and a father, and the silent truth was that he loved it. To actually be wanted. No one in his life ever cared for the proud little prince like that. On the other hand, Josie just seemed to want his body and while that just boosted his ego, it would kill Bulma if she ever found out. After all, that's why they came together in the first place. Vegeta's heart broke when he saw her crying after she discovered that Yamcha had cheated on her repeatedly. Bulma had shown genuine compassion and caring for him since he came to live at Capsule Corporation. While Vegeta admitted to himself that he was only physically attracted to her at first, she grew on him like a beautiful, wild vine. Perhaps on that first night together he had taken advantage of her emotional state, but he knew of no other way to show her that he loved her. All he knew was shown through the gentle touches, the loving kisses he laid on her skin, the drive to fill her every desire and the need to prove that he could give her everything Yamcha wouldn't...and more. He never said those three little words that humans hold so important - except for the night Trunks was conceived. Bulma cried when he whispered it in her ear. All that seemed to have changed. Now Josie shoved her way into the picture. Vegeta looked over to see her tenderly rubbing the wrist that he had twisted earlier.  
"I did hurt you didn't I."  
"Only a little bit, really. I was just thinking of other places you could put your hands." She pulled his right hand out of it's pocket to examine it, then kissed the palm enticingly. "They are incredibly strong, aren't they.  
"Incredibly," he smiled uneasily. A street block of silence followed until Josie spoke-up.  
"What were you thinking about...If you don't mind me asking." her voice fading into a breathy whisper.  
"Basically you." Vegeta answered matter-of-factly. Josie blushed.  
"Me? What about?" asks coyly.  
"Why are you interested in me?"  
"Why not?" Vegeta scowled and growled quietly.  
"That's not a good enough answer!"  
"Well, what would be? That I find you extremely handsome, sexy and alluring? I haven't had a wild night in a long time and you look like you'd be a great in bed. I want you, Vegeta...so what is so wrong about that?"  
"It just doesn't smell right, that's all. As I said earlier, If you really knew me, you'd not think the same way."  
"Stop it. I don't want to hear you say anything nasty like that about yourself." They walked in an uneasy silence until they reached Josie's home. "I can't believe someone as strong and handsome as yourself can be so cruel and heartless to himself." Vegeta only smirked.  
"If you had a glimpse of my entire life, you'd understand. But just for your benefit, I'll tell you the highlights. I never knew my mother, not even her name. I only heard her referred as 'the whore that spewed you out' and that was said by my father, the King. He only paid enough attention to me to have me beaten everyday to make me stronger. When I was little over 7 years old, I was taken away by an even stronger being and raised me to be an evil and cruel commander. As 'payment' for raising me, I was forced to be a slave for him to humiliate and torment me. He used me as his personal play toy. Sometimes he sent me on missions to 'clear off' a planet and bring it into his empire. I actually learned to love to hear other creatures beg me for their lives before destroying them. Then after all the loyal service, I learned that he had destroyed my home planet, lied to me and ultimately killed me some years ago. Then I was brought back to life as an accident, no one wanted me back. So forgive me for being skeptical if someone claims to care for me. Why should I think anyone else is different?" He had a flat tone to his voice with a twist of regret mixed in. Vegeta was surprised to hear how much his life's events had affected him. Josie looked at the Prince with tears in her eyes.  
"That's so sad. It's amazing that you even survived." She slipped her hand onto his face and softly met her lips to his. She sighed and her breath tickled his lips and made the hair on the back of his neck stand. His good side kept screaming to him that he can't possibly go through with it, but silently he admitted that he loved the touch and attention. Her other hand climbed into his hair and twisted the strands between her fingers. Without Vegeta's knowledge, he found his hand on the back of her hip and the other one loosening her hair out of it's restraints. Piece by piece it tumbled down onto Josie's shoulders. Her lips drifted across his cheek and licked at his earlobe. "Let's go finish this inside." She  
purred. She pulled back and lead him into her home, his hormones happily following. The inside of Josie's residence was bathed in royal shade of blue with hints of black. Vegeta stopped and smirked.  
"You have great taste in colors..." she attacked his lips again and cut him off from what he was saying.  
"The only thing I want to taste is you." and continued to wildly nip at his mouth. Her hands wandered over his near-steel muscles. "God, I can't believe how hot you are!" That was the last straw. Vegeta had been desperately trying to find a way out, but his hormones had reached too high a level to keep a lid on. His fingers frantically fumbled to unbutton her blouse, then got frustrated enough just to rip them off. The sheer sight of such force caused Josie to moan from delight. Her hands teased the trim of Vegeta's waistband, then slid up under his shirt to expose the chiseled muscle that adorned his body. Josie helped him remove the garment then gently ran her nails down his chest and stopping down in front of Vegeta's pelvis. With her fingertips massaging the hardened flesh, he felt himself throb from the sudden desire. Then...it happened again. Just as quickly as he became ready to throw her on the bed, Vegeta's hormones shut down. The strange nip of pain registered with his brain as the area became inflamed with blood. Josie had bitten the Saiyan, and it was nothing more than a small pinch. She drew a large amount of his blood, just as he did to Bulma when he claimed her as his. The very name of his human wife sent a berrage of images through his mind; their first night together, the birth their son Trunks, and her gorgeous flushed face when she was furious at him just to name a few. Bulma never understood Saiyan mating rituals, hence she never claimed him. _Is that what Josie was really after? To have the Prince of all Saiyans to belong to her? No, not possible_ . Josie couldn't know anything about Saiyans, she was only human like Bulma. The shock that he let his body take over is mind, made him step back. What was he doing? How could he risk his life with his family like this? Vegeta's jaw dropped slightly as he tried to find words.  
"I...I'm sorry. I can't continue this," he stammered. A slow hurt expression leaked across her face as he stepped back farther.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Josie lightly rubbed the torn bleeding flesh on his neck. "Did I hurt you?"  
"No, it isn't you...I...I just can't take advantage of you like this, you have no idea how evil I am," Struggling to find an excuse. She giggled in disbelief.  
"Advantage of me? I'm the one that has been pursuing you. I know exactly what I'm getting into and what we're gonna do. I'm not a child Vegeta."  
"I know...but...you don't know me and...I'm not even..." Josie's face twisted into a quiet understanding.  
"You do have a girlfriend, don't you?" Vegeta opened his lips to answer, but nothing was spoken. She put a finger up to his cheek and weakly smiled. "It's okay, I understand. You have more honor to you than any other man I've met." Josie stepped back and turned from him to wrap a robe around herself. "I want you to know that I never meant to force you into this." Vegeta nodded as she handed him his shirt. "I hope she knows how lucky she is, all I wanted was one night." He smirked kindly and simply walked out the door, knowing all the time that he was the one with the luck.

* * * * *

Bulma gasped as strong arms wrapped around her shoulders while preparing dinner for Trunks. She whipped around suddenly with a skillet ready to hit her attacker. Vegeta stood with arms crossed and that familiar smirk.  
"Vegeta you scared me! What are you doing home so early?"  
"I quit." he stated very plainly. Before Bulma could ask why, Trunks had heard his father's name and ran down the stairs in a stampede.  
"Daddy-daddy-daddy-daddy you'll never guess what I did today!" The half-saiyan could bearly contain himself as he tugged on Vegeta's pant leg. To Bulma's surprise, Vegeta didn't ignore his son like usual, but picked him up and sat Trunks on his shoulders. He looked Bulma in her eyes, then leaned over and kissed her cheek as Trunks mumbled a quiet 'yuck'.  
"Well, are you gonna tell me what you did or what?" Vegeta smiled at his wife and walked out the front door with Trunks still riding. About an hour later Trunks walked back into their home with a worried look on his face.  
"Momma? Daddy is acting very funny...I think he might be sick or dying or sumpin."  
"Trunks, why in the world would you think your father is dying?"  
"He just told me that he was very proud of me and that he loved me very much!" Just as Trunks finished, Vegeta walked back in and Bulma looked up very worried.  
"Trunks, I told you that you need to go to bed now...Good night." Vegeta spoke firmly but with a scent of kindness. The boy kissed his mother on the cheek and ran up the stairs to his bedroom, yelling 'goodnight' the whole way. As soon as he was out of sight, Vegeta began turning off the lights. "Bulma, I need to tell you something, and no, I'm not dying." Standing in the dark, he picked her up into his arms and carried her up to their bedroom. The moon was full and shining in the window as soft as a candle's flame. Each could make out the other's facial features, Vegeta's battle-honed skin gliding over perfect skeletal structure and Bulma's blue hair as it kissed her silky cheeks. "I don't really know if all that I need to say can have words. I'm not good with expressing through language. I do know that with all the vile things I've done in my life, I do not deserve you. I don't deserve a son that pushes so hard just to impress me. I can't see how you both can put up with me. I need you to understand that I am a hard person to live with because that is the only way I can protect you. I am afraid that if I become a soft person like Kakkarrot, I won't be able to do my job to you both. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Bulma, I love you. I always have, even before I could admit it to myself...I love you." Vegeta kissed her silken lips more passionately than on their first night. He ran his hands underneath her clothes and slid them off her body, then gently laid her on the bed. After he relieved himself of clothing, he laid down between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, wet from tears. "I love how soft your skin is against mine, how it feels so right, we were made for each other. I love staring into those deep blue pools of eyes, I can always lose myself in them." Vegeta slipped down and swirled his tongue around one of her nipples. "Your body is so beautiful and perfect, I wanted you as mine since the first time I saw you." He worked his way down her stomach nipping and licking the smooth skin just below her navel. "I love how intoxicating your scent is, and as strong as I am, I never can resist having you." Bulma gasped as Vegeta's tongue dipped down and found the aroused bud. "Your sweet taste makes me crave and need more...I can't get enough of it." Her fingers laced through his wiry hair as she let her head fall back with a moan. Slowly he began kissing back up her body, caressing her form to his. The expression on her face almost made Vegeta lose his control.  
"I want you so much," she whispered. Gently he gave in, pressing his hardened member in her. Bulma let out such a moan, he had to bite his lip to keep from joining her. Vegeta's thrusts quickened to a pace that made her nails dig into is back. With her inner walls gradually tightening around him, Vegeta's jaw clenched and he struggled to keep his control. Her breathing and moans became more and more erratic as Bulma's body was thrown into multiple orgasms. "I love...you...my prince," she whispered between breaths. He waited so she could calm down then began the same pace again. She kissed him wildly, now pushing for his pleasure. Bulma wrapped her legs around Vegeta's waist, pulling him in deeper. Stifled groans caught in his throat, his breath quickening. Bulma could sense that he was still holding back, trying not to hurt her. She dropped a hand down his back lightly traced the spot where his tail used to be. With a sudden shutter, he let out an animal-like growl as all hopes to keep control of his body died tragically. All muscles in Vegeta's body tensed as his thrusts became harder, faster. Bulma rubbed harder and a low growl-like scream from her lover accompanied it.  
"I...I'm...gonna," he gasped and vaguely sounded like a warning. "Oh God...Bulma... I'm...ah...Ahh...AAHHHHH!" Warmth surged through Bulma as Vegeta emptied himself into her. Exhausted, his weakened arms collapsed onto Bulma as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * *

As the sun rose, it found the couple sitting on the porch wrapped in a blanket. Bulma rested her head on his shoulder and gave a relaxed sigh. Vegeta could tell that he had gotten Bulma pregnant again, he felt the tiny new life's energy through her skin. He knew that she would be mad for alittle while, but would soon be out happily shopping for baby clothes with Kakkarrot's wife. This one was gonna be a girl. He knew that Bulma always wanted a daughter, so that is what Vegeta gave her. He silently relished in the joy of Bulma not knowing yet and of being a father again.  
"So what brought that on?" She laid a gentle kiss on the bottom of Vegeta's jaw. "And why did you quit school?" He smiled and shrugged.  
"I got bored with it," he lied and decided to keep to truth from hurting her. "I just came to realize that through out all my mistakes and bad decisions, you were still there for me. I really never told you just how much I love you. Besides, the school thing just wasn't that important to me. I knew that it was important to you though." Bulma's face looked to be restraining tears. Her mouth opened but it was hard to speak.  
"That was the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me Vegeta. I love you so much and I will always be there for you." She wrapped the blanket tighter around them both and looked at the breaking dawn. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
"As will I..."


End file.
